Triwizard cup mayhem
by Dolphin4444wssc
Summary: Harry and Cedric touch the Triwizard cup. It takes them to a forest where strange things are happening. Children are killing each other... adopted by Petaldawn
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

I looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining moment, I saw myself emerging from the maze, holding it. I saw myself holding the Triwizard cup aloft, heard the roar of the crowd, saw Cho's face shining with admiration, more clearly than he had ever seen it before… and then the picture faded, and he found himself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.  
"Both of us," I said.  
"What?"  
"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."  
Cedric stared at me. He unfolded his arms.  
"You – you sure?"  
"Yeah," I said. "Yeah… we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."  
For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split into a grin.  
"You're on," he said. "Come here."  
He grabbed my arm below the shoulder and helped me limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When we had reached it, we both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.  
"On three, right?" I said. "One – two – three –"  
Cedric and I both grasped a handle.  
Instantly, I felt a jerk somewhere behind my navel. My feet had left the ground. I could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard cup; it was pulling me onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at my side.

I felt my feet slam into the ground; my injured leg gave way; my hand let go of the Triwizard cup at last. I raised my head.  
"Where are we?" I said.  
Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled me to my feet and we looked around.  
There was no sign of the Triwizard cup anywhere. We are in a forest with no sign of how to get out. The sky is blue which means that it must still be daytime. We can hear birds in the trees but we didn't know what kind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the chapters are so short. I am planning to do lots of short chapters.**

"What was that about?" I asked.  
"Don't know," Cedric replied. "Let's walk."  
After about a minute, we heard strange sounds. The clanging of metal on metal, running, screaming…  
We ran as fast as we could towards all of the noise. We emerged into a massive clearing and in the middle of it was a shiny gold horn. Around it were lots of children, some older and some younger than us, fighting over weapons, food, clothes and backpacks. Some children were even getting killed. Suddenly, a knife came through the air towards us.  
"Protego!" I yelled. For the first time ever, nothing came out of the end of my wand. "Oh great" I thought "Goodbye." The knife was just about to kill me when it went straight through my body and hit a boy that was fighting with a girl over a backpack.  
"Are we dead?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Here comes another knife."  
Sure enough, another knife came sailing through us and was aimed towards the girl who got the backpack. She managed to block it with her backpack and ran off.  
" I think that that's a good idea" said Cedric  
"Yeah. Let's go to the woods."  
We ran into the woods as fast as we could to get away from the scene behind us. "Something weird is going on here" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What on earth was all of that about?" I asked.  
"Why were kids killing each other? Some looked about 12!" Cedric said.  
"Let's walk. We might find out what's going on."  
We walked for what seemed like hours. We didn't see anyone. The seemingly endless forest that we were in was actually quite beautiful once you looked at it closely. It was very light even though the trees were quite close together. The trees were perfect shades of green and brown. The birds were singing to each other. It was like a four note tune that they harmonised with so well. But there was something not quite real about it. The bumps on the trees were positioned perfectly for climbing.  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
"Where did that come from?" I asked.  
"I don't know. We have to figure out what's going on though."  
"O.k. But first we'll find somewhere to spend the night."  
We walked for a few more hours. Suddenly we came across a girl who was warming up her hands by a fire. Then six people came through the bushes. The three girls were quite pretty but they also looked very vicious. The three boys were all very tall and (by the looks of it) strong and intimidating. One of them looked a bit weaker though.  
The girl who built the fire started pleading. "Please don't kill me!" The other people took no notice. One of them took out a sword and stabbed her in the stomach. Her scream was agonising. The five continued walking.  
"Let's follow them" I said. They stopped at a clearing.  
"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?"  
"Yes unless she's not dead."  
"I'll go and check." We followed the weaker boy back the where the dying girl was. But instead of killing her, he just sat with her, holding her hand, until she finally closed her eyes for the last time. Then he walked back to the others.  
"Was she dead?"  
"She is now."  
Boom!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, what do you think is going on in this place?"  
We had decided to stop and rest for the night, after figuring out that no one knew about our existence. We wanted to figure out what was going on in here.  
"Well," I began "the first thing was that someone said 'ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy-something annual Hunger Games commence!'"  
"So we're in some kind of 'hunger games' that happens every year?" he asked.  
"Yes. Then we went into a kind of clearing where there was a kind of golden horn and there were lots of packs and random objects. Children around our age were fighting over them and some were being killed. And then a bit later we heard 11 cannons. And another one after that girl by the fire died. I think it might be one for each person that dies."  
"I think that you might be right." Said cCedric.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wake up. Judging by the sun it is about 10:00. Cedric is still asleep so I decide that its best not to disturb him since no one's going to try and kill us. I suddenly hear this rustling noise above us. I look up and see a little dark skinned girl who looks no older than 12 leaping across a tree. I wonder if she's hiding from the brutes who killed that girl last night.  
"What time is it?" asks Cedric who apparently has just woken up.  
"I think it's around 10:00" I said. I then realised something.  
"Cedric, are you hungry because it's been over a day since we last ate so we should be hungry by now."  
"Well I'm not hungry, are you?"  
"Nope. I don't think that we'll get hungry while we're here so at least that's on less think to worry about while we're in here. Shall we walk around for a bit to see what else we can find?"  
"Okay. I seem to remember that at the long stretch of grass there was some grass to one side of it. Maybe we should head for that?"  
"Okay."  
We walked for hours and occasionally passing people. Some were injured, some were relaxing and some looked like they were about to die of starvation or dehydration. We eventually reached the grass with the golden horn thing in the middle of it. The brutes were sitting around a massive pile of food and weapons with a smaller looking boy trying to bury what looked like bombs. They were discussing about how to kill a girl that they called 'the girl on fire'. We decided to walk away from that scene and headed towards the grass. The blades were taller than us and we kept seeing things like snakes and lizards so we were just glad that they couldn't see us. At one point we came across a boy who looked about 19 and had the same colour skin as the little girl that I saw earlier sitting with a younger boy who had a crippled foot.  
It started to get dark so we decided to stop and rest for the night in the grass and we'd decide what we wanted to do tomorrow.  
I woke up to hear some music playing and to see the face of the girl who died last night in the sky. When the music finished I went back to sleep.


	6. UP FOR ADOPTION

**A/N: **I'm really sorry, but I've completely lost inspiration for this story and I just can't think of what to write for this anymore. I'm really sorry for people reading my story but I don't want to leave my readers disappointed. So, I am going to put this story up for adoption. If anyone would like to adopt this story then please pm me. WARNING: if this story is not adopted in 90 days then I will just selete the story.


	7. Adopted

**A/N: **this story has been adopted by: Petaldawn


End file.
